


Seriously, What Do You Have Against Moments?

by keepitdreamin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Science Bros/Boyfriends high-school one-shot I thought up when one of my friends quoted Christopher Robin on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, What Do You Have Against Moments?

**Scene: I pictured them high-school age for this, laying on separate sides of Tony's bed because they're still shy and awkward (like teenagers can be).**

"You are stronger than you seem, braver than you believe, and smarter than you think," Tony whispered sweetly in the dark room, knowing that the boy beside him on the bed would hear.

Bruce stayed silent for a moment before asking with an air of disbelief and hidden amusement, "Did you just quote Winnie-the-Pooh?"

"Damn it, why do you have to keep ruining the moment, Banner?" Tony huffed flopping over so he was face to face with the laughing boy. "And anyways," he added with a patented Stark grin, "I quoted Christopher Robin not Winnie-the-Pooh."

"I'm still slightly concerned that you would quote either," Bruce chuckled into the soft darkness. Hands reached out blindly and gently, their fingers intertwined. Breathing slowed, eyelids grew heavy, heads rested comfortably against the pillows.

Some time later, when Tony was still hovering in a half awake/ half asleep state, Bruce quietly asked, his voice meek and hesitant, "Do you really think so?"

"Brucey," Tony murmured, "if I didn't think so, I wouldn't have said so." He tugged gently on their still entwined hands. "Come here." Bruce shifted into his touch, curling into his side and nestling his head into the crook of Tony's neck.

Quietly, calmly, Bruce spoke once more, "If you're quoting Christopher Robin at me, does that mean that I'm Pooh Bear?"

"Damn it Banner! Seriously, what do you have against moments?" Bruce smiled into Tony's neck as the arm wrapped around him held him just the slightest bit tighter till they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was a little confused reading this because Winnie-the-Pooh is the name for all of it, every book and movie and toy etc. so when Tony quotes Christopher Robin, he is technically quoting Winnie-the-Pooh. But here, I made the distinction of having Winnie-the-Pooh be just another name for Pooh Bear (whose real name is actually Edward Bear, and still he lives under the name Sanders- which means he has the name over the door in gold letters and lives under it). Just thought I'd clear that up. (God, why do I know so much about Winnie-the-Pooh? I have no life.) (Also, I think he has a serious case of multiple personality. I mean, who needs that many names?)


End file.
